Music Plays On
by Rozalin Lindsey
Summary: What if the pressure of being a scout was too much? When life goes on, can Michiru cope under her tough exterior? Under the extreme strain, can her and Haruka's relationship survive?


And the Music Plays On

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters of Sailor Moon, we have the wonderful creator to thank for them. I am merely borrowing them for entertainment purposes.

AN: This story may be intense for some people who have shared the same difficulty. I know I have, and thus came my storyline. Written from some of my own experiences and inner turmoils, this fanfic is made to make you ponder a little. And I also apologize in advance if this offends anyone. Anywho, onwards with the fic! TL

The thunder of the applause saddened her; usually it thriller her. Bowing, she plastered a fake smile on her face. Coming back up, she waved as tears ran down her face. Tilting her head, she grasped her hands together at her legs and began to frown.

'This is the last you ever see of me,' she thought as she waved one last time and walked backstage where her crew awaited her. A course of "congratulations" and "magnificent job, Miss Kaiohs" followed her to her dressing room. She shut the door and locked it as quick as she could. Leaning against it, she looked at the floor and sighed, shaking her head.

'This can't go on any longer.' She screamed in her mind as she slowly undressed and changed into her normal clothes. Sighing, she picked her violin up and looked at it as it shimmered in the light and she shook her head and returned it to its case. Grabbing her keys of her vanity, she took a look in the mirror. Blank blue eyes in a place face stared back at her, her ruby red lips in a deep frown surrounded by lively aqua hair.

Narrowing her eyes, she angrily grabbed her violin case, and charged out of the door.

Michiru stared at her music, her violin raised and her bow itching to strike the strings. The notes jumped and dived off the page and danced across her face. The bow remained still and her face stoic. Her once vibrant blue eyes were now blank and saw nothing. She saw the notes, but comprehended nothing.

"What is the matter? Why don't you want to play anymore?" She asked herself out loud as she lowered her bow and instrument. "Maybe you want to paint today. Yeah, that it!" She put away her violin and stared at its gleaming case.

"No," she whispered, "I don't feel like doing anything today. I just want to go back to bed." Looking around the studio, she shook her head. She wasn't in the mood for anything, she just wanted to sleep.

"Mitsuko," she called, and a brown haired woman turned around. "I don't feel up to recording today, I am not feeling the best, you see," she said, and the woman nodded.

"We'll reschedule another time, Miss Kaioh." Michiru nodded her thanks, picked up her violin case, and headed out the door.

Dragging her feet on the floor, Michiru kicked off her shoes and didn't even bother putting her slippers on. She tore off her jacket and let it fall to the floor as she walked upstairs to the bedroom she and her life partner Haruka shared. As she ascended the stairs, a dozen of family photographs laughed, smiled, played, and pouted at her as the site of her daughter's door attracted her attention. Walking towards it, she gently put her hand on its wood, and the other on the doorknob. Turning the knob slightly, her heart jumped, and she began to cry.

Sobbing almost uncontrollably, she ran to her bedroom and shut the door. Leaning against it, she put her hands in her hands and cried. Why? Hotaru was just fine; in fact, she was in school at that very moment.

"I love her so much! It makes me want to cry!" she said to herself and removed her hands angrily. It was a sunny, beautiful day, and Haruka had opened the curtains that morning. Growing angry, she stormed over to them and ripped them shut. Crying again, she threw herself on the bed, grabbed Haruka's pillow, and screamed into it.

Haruka pulled into the garage and saw Michiru's blue convertible parked there as well.

"Michi's home early, great!" she said, as she got out and slammed the door to her yellow Ferrari. Straightening her jacket, and her clothes, she carefully walked to the door and let herself in. Looking around, she saw Michiru wasn't around in the living room or kitchen, so she took her shoes off and walked around, searching for her. Noticing the jacket lying on the floor, she grew a little concerned.

"Michi?" she called, and received no answer. "Michiru?" she called more loudly up the stairs, as she began briskly up them. She saw their bedroom door shut and then open. A surprise Michiru looked at her.

"You're home awfully early, aren't you recording today?" Haruka asked as she leaned in for a kiss. Michiru shrugged.

"I came home early," she said simply, crossed her arms and looked at the floor. Haruka looked suspiciously at her.

"Are you alright, Michi?" she asked, and reached out for her, only to have Michiru step past her and down the stairs.

"I'm fine," she said sharply. She turned back and looked at her, one hand on the railing. "Aren't you supposed to pick up Hotaru from school today?" Haruka cleared her throat and looked in the direction of her daughters room.

"She's going over to Setsuna's tonight, remember? We have dinner reservations…" Seeing that Michiru had forgotten, she grew impatient and sighed.

"It'd the Friday before our anniversary…" Michiru nodded, remembering.

"Oh, yes, Sorry, Ruka," she said, as tears began to form in her eyes. "It's just, I've been under a lot of stress lately with the new album and the possible art exhibit…"

"Michi, it's ok, no need to cry," Haruka said, as she walked down to comfort her. "We still have time to-"

"NO!" Michiru shouted. "I can't go out tonight, you don't deserve to go anywhere with me in this state!" She put her face back in her hands, and ran back up to their room and slammed the door, leaving Haruka standing at the foot of the stairs, more confused than she had ever been. Sighing in utter defeat, she bent down and picked up her lover's jacket, and hung it in the closet, shaking her head.

EN: What do you think so far? Good or no? Please leave a review and let me know! TL


End file.
